Endor/Leyendas
También conocida como la Luna Santuario, Luna de Endor o la Luna del Bosque. Endor era una luna del planeta gigante gaseoso del que recibe su mismo nombre. La Luna del Bosque destaca por su especie nativa de los ewoks y por la mayor batalla de la Guerra Civil Galáctica que tiene lugar en ella, la Batalla de Endor. Debido a su proximidad con las inhospitalarias Regiones Desconocidas, Endor fue un mundo relativamente tranquilo hasta este último evento. El sistema Endor es muy difícil de alcanzar, ya que el territorio desconocido y la masiva sombra gravitacional del gigante gaseoso requieren complicados saltos al hiperespacio, por tanto, durante los años muchos viajeros se estrellaron y se vieron obligados a vivir en la habitable Luna del Bosque de Endor. Características geográficas Terreno El terreno de Endor estaba abundantemente cubierto por una gran masa tupida de bosques con una relativamente liviana gravedad. Sin embargo, la Luna del Bosque también contenía amplios desiertos, llanuras de hierba, pequeños océanos, lagos aislados y cadenas montañosas. El clima de la Luna Santuario era templado y suave, con casquetes polares que regulaban el nivel de los mares. Fauna La baja inclinación axial del planeta y la órbita regular del gigante de gas ayudaba a asegurar un clima reconfortante apropiado para sus muchas formas nativas de vida, incluyendo al pony endoriano, el velociraptor endoriano, lobos–jabalí, seres resplandecientes alados conocidos como wisties, rápidos teeks, dragones alados, gunlabirds y depredadores yootaks. Las especies más comunes de Endor eran los primitivos y peludos ewoks, famosos por ayudar en la derrota del Imperio en la Batalla de Endor, que construían sus moradas en las altitudes de los árboles, llamados árboles de vida por los ewoks, estos árboles podían alcanzar alturas de 1.000 m y eran considerados los guardianes espirituales de la especie ewok. Un enemigo natural de los ewoks eran las criaturas humanoides de 30 m. de alto llamadas gorax, que frecuentemente buscaban ewoks entre los árboles que estuviesen lo suficientemente bajos para atraparlos. Las otras tres especies nativas inteligentes eran los altos y tímidos yuzzums, los veloces teeks y los pícaros y traicioneros primos genéticos de los ewoks, los duloks. La luna presumía de otros seres un poco extraños, como el Monte de la Pena y el Rey Sol. Semi-inteligentes Entre las especies semi-inteligentes, se encontraban los wisties, los depredadores grass trekkers y una criatura tipo planta conocida como guerrero dandelion. No inteligentes Estas son algunas de las criaturas nativas de la vida salvaje de Endor. Naufragios Además de las tres especies nativas inteligentes (ewoks, duloks y yuzzum), la luna estaba habitada por muchas razas supervivientes de naufragios: Historia Pre-Imperial La luna de Endor estaba designada como reserva natural protegida durante el régimen de la República Galáctica, dándole el nombre de la Luna Santuario. Pocos pilotos espaciales oyeron algo alguna vez de Endor, y mucho menos visitaron la luna. De aquellos que lo hicieron, habían dos tipos: aquellos que continuaron con su camino, ya que no querían malgastar su tiempo en una insignificante luna y aquellos otros que acabaron estrellándose en sus bosques debido a las anomalías estelares de aquella zona, tales como el agujero negro Puerta Endor. Estos viajeros se vieron obligados a buscar comida y a asentarse junto con los nativos. Al desaparecer las naves de la región, la luna de Endor se ganó la reputación de “isla desierta en el espacio”. Y normalmente se procuraba mantenerse lejos de ella. La luna albergó un puesto de avanzada Ffib antes de las Guerras Clon.The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing Durante su transcurso, tuvo una base Separatista descubierta por Aayla Secura.What Goes Up... Inspección Imperial visto desde la luna del bosque.]] Cuando miles de equipos de sondeo fueron enviados por el Emperador para explorar lugares en donde establecer el lugar de construcción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, Endor fue uno de los lugares candidatos. La Luna del Bosque reunía los estrictos requerimientos demandados por nada menos que Darth Vader: el lugar debía ser remoto, y debía de tener una biosfera capaz de soportar la vida humana. La situación de Endor era bastante ventajosa; el Sector Moddell estaba lejos de la mayoría de los puestos fronterizos imperiales. Lord Vader pensó que la rebelión no esperaría que la nueva base estuviera escondida tan lejos del trono del Emperador. La primera expedición de exploración imperial, Equipo de Investigación IX3244-B, estuvo dirigida por el Capitán Toss, quien recomendó la luna de Endor incluso antes de que su equipo hubiese explorado su superficie. Los nativos ewoks hicieron a su equipo deambular dando vueltas en círculo y el Teniente Kiviett recomendó que debían ser estudiados más a fondo. Él percibió que tenían el potencial para ser una amenaza para la nueva base. Sin embargo, Toss, buscando el reconocimiento por descubrir el lugar para la construcción de la nueva Estrella de la Muerte ignoró su recelo.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi La falta de detalles en el informe de Toss, disgustó al Emperador, quien autorizó el despliegue de una segunda expedición de exploración bajo las órdenes de Pfilbee Jhom. Su equipo, estudió a los ewoks y también descubrió a otras especies, tales como los teeks, goraxes, yuzzums y la colonia sanyassan. Al final, solamente Pfilbee y otros dos sobrevivieron a la misión y salieron del mundo. .]] Los “inofensivos” ewoks que fueron encontrados por el primer equipo, no pasaron desapercibidos por otros en la jerarquía imperial. El Dr. Raygar, un sirviente del Emperador, creía que aquellos ewoks custodiaban un poderoso artefacto que había estado buscando: el Solestelar. Aunque en un principio él pretendía ofrecer el Solestelar al Emperador Palpatine, Raygar cayó en la cuenta de que con semejante artefacto tan poderoso en sus manos, podría derrocar a Palpatine y gobernar la Galaxia el mismo. Él usó el Solestelar para construir un arma devastadora.Battle for the Sunstar El plan acabó fatal para Raygar, ya que los ewoks abordaron su nave, robaron el Solestelar y escaparon de vuelta a Endor. El Almirante Kazz, quien nunca creyó en el poder del Solestelar como para empezar a utilizarlo, arrestó a Raygar por traición. El que podría haber sido Emperador, fue arrastrado mientras pateaba y gritaba hacía la nave del Emperador para su ejecución. Palpatine, por su parte, tenía curiosidad por saber más acerca de la Luna del Bosque. En retrospectiva, construir una importante instalación secreta en un planetoide rebosante de vida inteligente podía no haber sido la decisión más inteligente que hiciera el Imperio. Existían una docena de formas de vida inteligente en Endor, aunque solo un pequeño porcentaje no eran ewoks y muchas de estas especies se podían haber originado en otros mundos. La maniobra era realmente intencionada por parte de Palpatine: situando el lugar de construcción sobre una Luna Santuario protegida, obligó a la Alianza a atacar un objetivo desoladoramente conmovedor. Pero al final, por supuesto, la insidiosa naturaleza del Emperador probó ser su ruina: sin la [[ewok|''"fauna salvaje"]] que él amenazó, los Rebeldes nunca hubieran ganado la Batalla de Endor. El Imperio estableció un puesto de avanzada en la Luna Santuario y fue desde allí donde se realizaron las operaciones para preparar el lugar de construcción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Cuando llegaron los equipos imperiales para levantar el complejo del escudo deflector y otras instalaciones aledañas, descubrieron al Capitán de la Alianza Junas Tumer que había llegado a la luna para localizar la nueva Estrella de la Muerte. Fue apresado y enviado a la estación prisión automatizada Balis-Baurgh, junto con un ewok llamado Grael. Más tarde conseguirían escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para informar a la Rebelión de la amenaza. Aunque el Solestelar estaba de nuevo de vuelta y bien protegido en la aldea Árbol Brillante, su poder no había impedido a Raygar robarlo, así que los ewoks evitaron a los imperiales tanto como pudieron. Despreciaron los crímenes contra la naturaleza perpetuados por la construcción de equipos para el complejo del generador, pero no vieron la manera de hacer frente contra aquellos poderosos seres, particularmente Darth Vader, quien eliminó a varios ewoks con una onda de fuego. Su actitud cambió cuando Wicket W. Warrick descubrió a un AT-ST cayendo por los acantilados Yawari. Esto probó a los patriarcas de las tribus que los invasores tenían un punto débil. Con la recomendación de Wicket, las trampas ya existentes para los gigantescos gorax fueron modificadas para combatir a los imperiales. Batalla de Endor .]] Conforme la Guerra Civil Galáctica iba llegando a su fin hacía los años 3—4 DBY, el equipo de ataque de la Alianza Rebelde, dirigido por Dash Rendar y Luke Skywalker, consiguió información del crucero ''Suprosa en Kothlis, que confirmaba la existencia de una segunda Estrella de la Muerte, que estaba siendo construida en la luna de Endor. No se dieron cuenta entonces, pero fue el Emperador Palpatine quien a propósito, había permitido que se filtraran los planos, para que así los rebeldes fueran atraídos hacía la trampa. La flota Rebelde se preparó cerca de Sullust estando dirigida por Mon Mothma. Ella y el Almirante Ackbar informaron a los exhaustos luchadores por la libertad, que el Emperador en persona estaría a bordo de la estación, enfatizando más aun, la necesidad de ganar la batalla que conllevaría el fin de la guerra. Toda la operación estaba orquestada para coordinar la flota Rebelde, dirigida por el Almirante Ackbar y una sustancial flota de cazas estelares, dirigidos por Lando Calrissian para llegar a Endor a través del hiperespacio y asaltar a una desprotegida e incompleta Estrella de la Muerte. Un comando sería enviado en primer lugar en una operación clandestina para desactivar el generador y proyector del escudo deflector, asentado en la luna de Endor. El comando, dirigido por Han Solo, la Princesa Leia, Chewbacca y Luke Skywalker, usó la lanzadera imperial robada Tydirium para burlar las defensas imperiales y aterrizar en la luna. Una vez allí y después de una persecución en motodeslizadores, la desaparición de Leia y otras confusiones, el comando cayó en una primitiva trampa colocada por la principal especie indígena, los ewoks. Al principio vieron a C-3PO como una deidad, y prepararon un ritual de sacrificio de todo el equipo como ofrenda al droide. Pero los Rebeldes fueron liberados muy prontamente gracias a los poderes de la Fuerza de Luke Skywalker, que junto con la ayuda de C-3PO sirvieron para engañar a los ewoks haciéndoles creer que el droide poseía poderes mágicos y que los usaría contra ellos si no liberaban a sus amigos. Después de todo, C-3PO cautivó a los ewoks narrándoles un épico relato sobre los eventos más importantes previos a su llegada a la Luna del Bosque. Los ewoks, entonces introdujeron a los Rebeldes a su tribu con gran entusiasmo, fortaleciendo los cimientos en su cooperación contra los imperiales en la inminente batalla, en la cual, los ewoks desempeñaron una participación crucial. es llevado por los ewoks como si fuese una especie de dios.]] La flota Rebelde saltó hacía el sistema, preparándose para el asalto de la Estrella de la Muerte. Con el escudo todavía activo, la masiva flota Imperial apareció por sorpresa por la retaguardía, encerrando a los Rebeldes entre ellos y el escudo, y la batalla comenzó. Luke, había permitido voluntariamente ser capturado por los imperiales para encontrarse con Darth Vader, con la esperanza de hacerle volver al lado luminoso y eran vigilados desde la torre del Emperador en la Estrella de la Muerte, mientras la trampa de Palpatine se iba preparando. Abajo en la luna, Han Solo y su comando fueron capturados. La situación se volvió bastante fea mientras el escudo seguía en pie y Ackbar ordenó la única cosa que su flota podía hacer: atacar a la flota Imperial. Pero las cosas cambiaron. Los ewoks, gracias a una improvisada acción de distracción, atacaron a las tropas de tierra y el comando Rebelde ganó ventaja en medio de la confusión. A pesar de los contratiempos anteriores, los ewoks y los comandos derrotaron al Imperio mediante tácticas bélicas, pero la presencia de los ewoks era el catalizador preciso. En el espacio, la flota Rebelde triunfó contra todo pronóstico en su ataque contra la flota Imperial. Varios cruceros, incluyendo el Super Destructor Estelar Ejecutor, cayeron ante el fuego de la flota Rebelde. El equipo de Solo finalmente destruyó el generador del escudo deflector; Lando Calrissian, Tycho Celchu Wedge Antilles y un puñado de pilotos descendieron hacía las entrañas de la ahora desprotegida estación de combate para destruir su núcleo; y Luke Skywalker, quien fue testigo de cómo Anakin Skywalker se redimió a si mismo del espíritu de Darth Vader y de cómo mató al Emperador Palpatine, escapó por poco con el ya agonizante Anakin Skywalker. Fue un día victorioso para la Alianza Rebelde. En seguida, especies de toda la Galaxia, desde Tatooine hasta Coruscant lo celebrarían y al cabo del tiempo, la Alianza Rebelde evolucionaría hasta convertirse en la Nueva República Galáctica. Detrás de las cámaras Con tres películas, una completa serie de televisión y una serie de cómics en torno a la Luna del Bosque, Endor es sin duda el único mundo más documentado del universo de Star Wars junto con sus lugares y especies. El planeta Endor nunca fue visible en ninguna de las escenas de ''El Retorno del Jedi'' en las que aparecía la Luna del Bosque, un hecho que en la novelización se explica afirmando que el planeta fue destruido tiempo atrás y que la luna orbita ahora a su estrella en una órbita planetaria independiente. Pero, también se debería notar que en dos de las escenas espaciales de ''El Retorno del Jedi'', se puede ver un planeta rosado en el fondo, en las cercanías de la Luna del Bosque. Otra escena muestra varios TIE en dirección hacía la Estrella de la Muerte (a cámara) con varios Destructores Estelares en el fondo en donde se puede ver el planeta rosado. Esto, junto con el hecho de que una luna sin planeta debería ser definida como un planeta de propio derecho, ha producido que algunos aficionados especulen que el planeta rosado es de hecho Endor y que la novela está equivocada. Además, un gran astro, probablemente el planeta Endor, puede verse en el cielo durante algunas escenas de dos telefilmes Ewok (Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure y Ewoks: The Battle for Endor), aunque este no se parece exactamente al planeta visto en el ''El Retorno del Jedi''. Star Wars Battlefront 2 muestra el planeta Endor como un gran planeta azul, seguramente un gigante gaseoso. Algunos aficionados con conocimientos de física han llegado a la conclusión de que si la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II hubiera ocurrido realmente tal y como se muestra en la película, la luna habría quedado inhabitable. Esto es conocido como el Holocausto de Endor. Todavía existen muchas especulaciones sobre este asunto, aunque se han sugerido varias soluciones, tales como la instalación por parte de la Rebelión de grandes generadores de escudos para proteger a la luna de la lluvia radioactiva. El lugar real para el rodaje de Endor es Redwood Nacional Park en California. Orígenes *Los primeros borradores de ''El Retorno del Jedi'' nombraron a la Luna del Bosque como Luna Verde y más tarde Jus-Endor. En un principio, la Luna Verde orbitaba a Had Abbadon—ahora conocido como Coruscant—junto con dos Estrellas de la Muerte en construcción. *”Endor” es el nombre en hebreo para la antigua ciudad Canaan mencionada en la Biblia, en donde una gran victoria fue ganada por Deborah y Barak sobre Sisera y Jabín, bastante distinta de la victoria que fue ganada por la Rebelión y los ewoks sobre las tropas imperiales. Otros planetas del sistema Endor tienen nombres similares (Dor y Megiddo) así como la estrella del sistema (Ibleam). *Algunos aficionados creen que se llamo así por el Endor de J. R. R. Tolkien, el nombre de la Tierra Media, en el lenguaje ficticio de los elfos, quenya. Estos aficionados también creen que es probable una alusión a la similitud entre los ewoks y los hobbits, o entre el alto follaje de la luna y la hoja de Lothlórien. Apariciones *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''What They Called Me'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' comic *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''Marooned'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Marvel Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Marvel Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Marvel Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Marvel Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Marvel Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Marvel Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Marvel Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Marvel Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Marvel Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Marvel Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Marvel Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Free Memory'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Tours'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' }} Fuentes *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Locations of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Gamer 9'' *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' **''Endor and the Moddell Sector'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' * Notas y referencias Véase también *Endor (planeta) *Batalla de Endor en:Endor bg:Ендор de:Endor fr:Lune Forestière d'Endor ja:エンドア hu:Endor nl:Endor pl:Endor pt:Endor Categoría:Lunas Categoría:Lunas Selváticas Categoría:Lunas del Borde Exterior